


Marry Me

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Biting, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, M/M, Marking, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sexual Content, Smut with Plot I Guess, Wedding, Zora's Domain, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: Sidon's had feelings for Link for as long as he could remember, he never told the hero this though. His love explode when Link comes to save Zelda, himself and some other nobles taken from their kingdoms and tribes.





	1. Something out of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I was against posting this on here, but my friends really enjoyed reading this so I want to see how you guys react.
> 
> Did Zelda become a queen in Breath of the Wild?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Isn't there another way? I mean, I don't have an ass!”
> 
> “Link, you have one of the fattest asses I've ever seen..besides mine. Now stop your babying and get naked!”
> 
> “What about my chest?! I don't have boobs!”
> 
> Zelda rolls her eyes, “It'll be fine, I'll even hide your sword in one of the flower pots nearby.”
> 
> “I can't walk in heels.”
> 
> “I saw you walking in them the other day.”
> 
> “Zelda.”
> 
> “Oh, come on, Link! You don't have to wear it that long! You can even cut a slit so you can move around more. I could care less about that dress.”
> 
> Link pushes his lips together then closes his eyes as he sighs through his nose, “Alright.”

Link tilts his head as he walks into the packed throne room, Zora, and other tribes filling it with the Hylians. One of the guard’s walks towards him, “Thank the Goddesses you're here, Link!”

 

“ _What's wrong_ ,” Link signs with his hands, still peering around the room.

 

“Queen Zelda's been taken! So has prince Sidon, princess Ruto, and other nobles from across the lands.”

 

“ _When did this all occur?_ ”

 

“While you were away on your travels. I believe the queen tried to contact you with the Sheikah Slate.”

 

Link pulls out the device and checks for any messages, sighing when he didn't find any new ones.

 

“ _I'll scout around and see if I can find out anything. For now, please calm everyone down and tell them I've already started to search._ ”

 

The knight nods then hurry to the front of the crowd as Link exits the castle, hurrying to his horse then riding into town.

 

~

 

It took Link a while, but he found out Zelda's whereabouts after beating up some street thugs. He wouldn't have done it if they'd been polite and answered nicely, but we all know that would never happen. Instead, they flirted a bit with Link, thinking he was a girl.

 

Link looks at the building in front him, trying to guess which floor Zelda would be on. The tower looks about twenty stories tall, made of stone for walls and mahogany wood for the floors. The windows are tinted a maroon-ish color and the doors look like they're made of iron.

 

Link hops off his horse then walk towards the building, getting a good grip before climbing to the fifth floor. Luckily, all the guards were towards the front of the tower.

 

~

 

Zelda huffs before opening her window, blinking as her eyes are greeted by Link's face.

 

“What took you so long,” Zelda asks with a smirk, Link rolling his eyes. The queen moves out the way to let the Hylian in, he examining the room.

 

“Now I can sneak out, as I planned. First,” Zelda walks towards a mannequin, “I need you to put this on.”

 

Link inhales sharply as he looks to the wedding dress. The white fabric hugs the mannequin's body in all the right places (<https://cdn.essensedesigns.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/StellaYork_6473_01-1-530x845.jpg>), white heels on its feet (<https://www.fsjshoes.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/600x600/602f0fa2c1f0d1ba5e241f914e856ff9/w/s/ws190573802_1_5.jpg>) and long gloves on her arms (<https://image.dhgate.com/upload/spider/e/229/027/e_d28o8i027229_0.jpg>). Its pose is one hand on its hip while the other is daintily over its mouth, a smirk on its face. On a desk, next to the mannequin, is a veil that's hard to see through and similar to the designs of the sexy dress (<https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1j2wXIFXXXXbFXpXXq6xXFXXXJ/2015.jpg>).

 

“ _You want me to wear this_ ,” Link signs awkwardly, his eyes still on the wedding attire. He hopes that she was joking, Link was fine with cross-dressing as long as pants were involved. A dress meant exposure, something he wasn't prepared for.

 

“Yes-! Oh, don't give me that look! You want a successful rescue or not?”

 

“ _Isn't there another way? I mean, I don't have an ass!_ ”

 

“Link, you have one of the fattest asses I've ever seen...besides mine. Now stop your babying and get naked!”

 

“ _What about my chest?! I don't have boobs!_ ”

 

Zelda rolls her eyes, “It'll be fine, I'll even hide your sword in one of the flower pots nearby.”

 

“ _I can't walk in heels._ ”

 

“I saw you walking in them the other day.”

 

“ _Zelda_.”

 

“Oh, come on, Link! You don't have to wear it that long! You can even cut a slit so you can move around more. I could care less about that dress.”

 

Link pushes his lips together then closes his eyes as he sighs through his nose, “ _Alright._ ”

 

“Charming,” Zelda cheers, “All the others are being held on the ninth floors, that's where my captor's holding the wedding ceremony. I'll sneak down there before the maids arrive to take you down, but I’ll need your clothes first.”

 

Link huffs then walk behind some blinds, pulling the shut before undressing.

 

“And your boxers too, there’s a thong out here you can wear. Ah, I’m borrowing this hood too.”

 

Link groans then take his boxers off, tossing his clothes through the blinds. Link waits for a while before walking out, just as the door shuts. He huffs again then looks at a chair, where the thong is. It's laced and white, matching the colors of the dress (<https://www.essili.com/user/products/large/white-lace-thong-roza-lingerie-konsuela.jpg>).

 

~

 

Zelda peeps around the corner before and towards a flower pot, sneakily hiding Link's sword amongst the tall flowers. After that, she spots Sidon then makes her way next to him, sitting down.

 

“Link,” the prince questions, hoping it was him.

 

“No, Zelda.”

 

“What?”

 

“Link’s here, you'll see him soon.”

 

Sidon looks at her in confusion then looks to Ruto, “Link is here, but I do not know exactly where.”

 

“Is that not him next to you,” she asks. Zelda looks at her, “Yo,” she says doing a small salute. Just then, a tall Hylian man walks through the door, dressed in all white and his sword tied to his hip. His black hair is slicked back into a low ponytail and his lime eyes are relaxed. He radiates confidence and power with each step he takes.

 

“If he didn't kidnap me, I'd gladly make him my king,” Zelda coos, Ruto nodding in agreement as Sidon rolls his eyes with a small smile.

 

The pianist starts to play as a rich purple carpet is rolled out. As soon as it can go anymore, the sounds of heels clicking against the floor creep closer and, soon, fill the room. Sidon watches the person as they walk down the aisle, Zelda watching too. In her hands, she holds a bouquet of white and purple flowers ( [ https://cdn3.volusion.com/rccqg.lrbyh/v/vspfiles/photos/BQPPCS08-2.jpg ](https://cdn3.volusion.com/rccqg.lrbyh/v/vspfiles/photos/BQPPCS08-2.jpg) ).

 

“Who is that,” the Zora asks.

 

“That's what I want to know,” Ruto comments.

 

“You'll see,” Zelda coos happily, the Zoras looking at her in confusion. The Hylians have a weird queen.

 

Soon, the music stops and everyone's attention was to the altar where the mystery woman and the captor stand, a priest clearing his throat. He begins to give the wedding speech, talking about love and commitment. He then turns to the Hylian man, “Do you, Razoll, take queen Zelda as your wife? To love and to cherish and to bear the responsibility of Hyrule as her king?”

 

“I do,” he says confidently, a smirk plastered on his face. Zelda sneered at him from her seat. Was this his plan, to marry her in order to become king?

 

She rolled her eyes, “I’m not interested in him anymore,” she says softly to Sidon, he shaking his head.

 

“And do you, queen Zelda, take Razoll as your husband? To love and to cherish and to share the power of ruling with?”

 

The mystery woman moves a hand to her translucent veil, taking it off. The room fills with gasps as the veil hits the ground, Sidon blushing madly.

 

“Link,” Sidon and Ruto shout, Zelda snickering at their reaction.

 

“I know you said he would be here, but I did not suspect this,” Ruto coos, still in shock.

 

“Believe me, when I say, he was against it.”

 

Link blushes lightly then toss the flowers into the crowd without looking, Ruto quickly catching them.

 

“Where’s queen Zelda,” Razoll asks rudely, drawing his sword. Link takes a couple steps back then reaches into the flowers, pulling out his weapon. He then cuts a long slit on his side, Sidon blushing more when he sees Link’s leg. He sees the heel and a bit of the thong, just how far did Zelda go with this?

 

Link gets in his fighting position then charges at Razoll, he blocking the first attack. As they fight, Zelda jumps up, “Link's here, everyone! There’s no need to act cowardly! Fight for yourselves!”

 

Some nobles stay where they were while others joined Zelda and Sidon, after he snapped out his trance, grabbing anything that could be used as a weapon to fight off the guards around them.

 

“I actually thought you were the queen,” Razoll snorts, “maybe the veil was a bad idea.”

 

Link couldn’t respond, due to both his hands holding his sword. He never let's go of his weapons in the heat of battle.

 

~

 

Link huffs as he pulls his sword out Razoll, dusting himself off. Besides the slit he cut, the dress was unarmed. The only place that had cuts were exposed skin and that was only a few on his shoulders.

 

Before he could move, he lets out a soft yelp of shock as he gets lifted off the ground, his sword falling from his hand. He looks to a pair of golden eyes then the entire face, “ _Sidon_ ,” Link signs with one hand, the other around the back of the Zora’s neck. Sidon carries Link, bridal style, back in front the altar where the priest is hiding, he slowly rising up as the two approach.

 

“C-continue please,” he stutters then gasps, “no! I’m marrying you in the Domain.”

 

Link lets out a confused noise then blinks as Sidon lowers him to the ground.

 

“Link,” Sidon began, “seeing you dressed like this and stand near that man...even though you had no intention of marrying him...it made me very jealous, my pearl."

 

Link blushes softly, Sidon getting in one knee and taking Link’s hand in his, “And I know this is sudden and supposed to be a rescue mission, but I want you to be my mate and marry me. I love you.”

 

Link blushes harder then looks out of Sidon’s eyes, his darting anywhere, but on the Zora. They settle on the floor, quickly looking back at Sidon. He nodded his head slowly, “I...love you too,” he says softly so only Sidon could hear, moving some hair behind his, now, lowered ear. Sidon’s heart skipped a beat, he had no clue Link could speak, let alone, love him back.

 

Sidon grins then moves a hand to caress Link’s cheek, slowly moving in for a soft kiss.

 

“Well,” Zelda coos, “wasn’t expecting that! A wedding proposal out of a forced wedding. Well,” she turn to the other nobles, “we should all get going! We’ll have to be in the Domain pretty soon,” she coos. Ruto huffs, “I don’t want these flowers anymore!”

 

She shoves them to Zelda then walks out of the room, Zelda shrugging then leaving the room. As the last few people leave, along with the priest joining them, Sidon and Link move their lips apart.

 

“Could you wear something similar to this for the wedding?”

 

Link inhales sharply as his blush returns, huffing then turning away from Sidon. He pouts, “Please, my jewel? It can only be for that day.”

 

Link lifts a hand, “ _I refuse, dresses are hard to move in_ ,” he signs. Sidon stands up, “Who says it’ll be a dress. If not for yourself,” he picks Link up into a hug from behind, “wear it for me.”

 

“I don’t have an ass,” Link says softly.

 

“Love, you do, trust me.”

 

Link groans then huffs then sighs, “ _Fine_ . _I’ll wear whatever you want me to._ ”

 

Sidon smile then kisses the back of Link's neck, the Hylian squirming from the new sensation it gave him.


	2. Water Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon presses his lips together nervously, trying his best to patiently wait for his lover. The elders were against this joining, but after some convincing, and Link proving himself, they agreed with open arms.
> 
> “I still say he should marry our own kind,” one of the elders, Muzu, mumble to another.
> 
> “Though Link is a valiant warrior,” another comments, “I doubt he’ll make an honorable queen.”
> 
> All the others nod in agreement, turning their attention to the waterfall where Sidon and the Zora priest elder stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you lot throw shade at me, I don't know how Zora wedding work. I'm only wrote what I think would happen, this wedding ceremony isn't canon.

It’s been five months since Sidon proposed to Link after the Hero of Time saved him, Zelda and some other nobles from Razoll’s grasp. He was planning on marrying Zelda in order to take over as king, he counted on Link coming, but he didn’t expect the hero to cross-dress. Everyone that saw admitted he looked good in the dress, Sidon more than anyone else.

 

Link moans softly as he paces in the room, Zelda bouncing side to side with excitement.

 

“I didn’t expect a wedding from a kidnapping! Aw, Link, I’m so excited for you! What’ll Sidon have you wear? Ah,” she puts her hands on her hips, “probably the female Zora’s wedding attire. Very revealing and very sexy, guaranteed to have anyone drool over you.”

 

“ _People do that anyway,_ ” Link signed, blushing softly. He then huffs, “ _I don’t want to cross-dress._ ”

 

“I think you quite enjoy it,” Zelda coos, “I’ve seen the way you looked at yourself in the wedding dress and the times you wore the Gerudo clothing, you thought you were made for it.”

 

Link blushes darker, his eyes looking to the floor beneath him. Zelda smirks, “As I thought.”

 

There's a knock on the door, “Sir Link, queen Zelda. I have brought the wedding clothes prince Sidon had made for you.”

 

“Bring them in,” Zelda commands, the Zora maid doing as she says. She sighs, “Well. See you in a bit and, remember, smile. You’re the one who said yes. Enjoy your big day!”

 

Link nods, “ _You look good in that dress_ ,” he signs, Zelda grinning before posing. ( [ https://www.babyonlinedress.com/pdc/images/201703/goods_img/108421_G_1490389310384.jpg ](https://www.babyonlinedress.com/pdc/images/201703/goods_img/108421_G_1490389310384.jpg))

 

“I know, that's why I picked it,” she coos before walking towards the door, Link waiting until the maid and Zelda leave the room to undress completely naked then getting dressed. He inhales then exhales walking towards a full body mirror to examine himself, his face heating up at what greeted his eyes. Parts of Link, that he never dreamed of exposing, were visible. ([ https://78.media.tumblr.com/4753c52df33235c4dc6f462a721940e6/tumblr_pcsqoxYAr71wdt47ao1_1280.jpg ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/4753c52df33235c4dc6f462a721940e6/tumblr_pcsqoxYAr71wdt47ao1_1280.jpg)).

 

Link slowly turns in the mirror, admiring every bit of himself. If he knew he’d look this good, he would’ve worn something like this ages ago.

 

“You look beautiful, Sir Link,” the Zora maid compliments, Link blushing softly.

 

“I have brought the gems and jewels that you must wear, they will compliment your clothes wonderfully.”

 

Link nods, “ _Thank you,_ ” he signs with a soft smile.

 

“Would you like some assistance?”

 

He nods, the maid gesturing to the chair in front a desk with a mirror on top.

 

~

 

Sidon presses his lips together nervously, trying his best to patiently wait for his lover. The elders were against this joining, but after some convincing, and Link proving himself, they agreed with open arms.

 

“I still say he should marry our own kind,” one of the elders, Muzu, mumble to another.

 

“Though Link is a valiant warrior,” another comments, “I doubt he’ll make an honorable queen.”

 

All the others nod in agreement, turning their attention to the waterfall where Sidon and the Zora priest elder stand. In the priest’s hands is a golden cup which Link and Sidon will have to drink from. When the time comes, the priest will turn to the waterfall behind him to fill the cup.

The guests sit near the edge of the land nearby, Zora happily sitting or standing in the water. Zelda, not afraid to be different, stands barefoot in the water. Her eyes are filled with happiness and excitement.

 

Sidon perks up when hears the calming sounds of the harps flow around them as the Zora maidens walk out into rows, white veils on their heads. They stop once all are in the shallow water, turning to face each other, the harps silencing for a minute. They start up again once the jingling of jewelry was heard, Sidon, grinning happily ([ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoJE7GhOi3A&t=40s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoJE7GhOi3A&t=40s)). His eyes widen as he sees Link, everyone watching him in awe. His wedding clothes suited him nicely, even though they were tailored for Zora women. The elders couldn’t think of anything rude to say, not even Muzu who always had a smart remark when it came to the Hylian Warrior.

 

Link’s grip on the flowers tighten, his eyes darting around him frantically. He wanted to focus on the Zora in front him, but there are so many eyes on him. Maybe it was a bad idea to wear this, maybe he should turn back and change. No...he couldn’t not with that look on Sidon’s face. He looks astonished and speechless, amazed and lustful.

 

The harps slowly stop playing as Link makes it to Sidon’s side the two looking at each other before turning to face the priest.

  
“Prince Sidon,” he bows his head, “ _princess_ Link,” he bows his head again, “may the Goddess, Hylia, bless you both.”

 

The two bow their heads to the elder, facing each other as he begins to speak.

 

“ _I should’ve married with you ages ago, you look as if you bloomed from a flower,_ ” Sidon signs with one hand, Link blushing softly with a smile.

 

“ _You picked this,_ ” the hero signs back, looking out the corner of his eyes. The elder just asked if anyone objects this union, Link mentally sighing when no one said they did. His eyes move back up to Sidon’s, the prince happily staring back down at him.

 

“With this cup,” the priest turns to the waterfall behind him, filling it until it starts to overflow. He carefully turns back to the crowd as the harps softly play, “With this cup, the couple shall seal their love. Promising to cherish one another, promising to never betray or deceive one another, promising to help each other in any situation, promising to share and care no matter the circumstances, promising to stand by each other’s side as they see to the future of the Zoras.”

 

Link’s the first to touch the cup, Sidon placing his hands over the hero’s. Sidon leans down as Link stands on the balls of his feet, the two drinking from the cup until they couldn’t anymore. The elder takes the cup, placing it under the waterfall then grinning.

 

“There is much more to be said, but I believe you already know all that. So, by the power vested in me, and with the blessing of the Goddess, I hereby declare these two wed. May you guide the Zora’s to a path of glory when the time comes.”

 

Sidon grins then walks pass Link, diving into the deeper water behind him. Link turns around, a bit confused.

 

“Jump in there with him,” the elder says, “ah! Before you do, toss the flowers.”

 

Link nods then turn his back to the crowd, launching the flowers in the air. As the women jump up, eager to catch them, Link dives in the water. He swims for a while then stops to feel around, wonder where Sidon swam off to. He loses air as he gasps, something gripping his waist. He slowly opens his eyes to be greeted by a pair of golden orbs, huffing through his nose angrily.

 

“Any more huffing and you’ll be out of air,” Sidon teases, Link pouting angrily. Sidon smiles softly before placing his lips on Link’s, he happily kissing back. The Hylian opens his mouth to let Sidon in, shocked when Sidon gives him air instead of his tongue. This must be apart of the wedding ritual, Link knew of the cup drinking, but not this.

 

Sidon places his hand on Link’s, extending his arm slowly. Link follows his motion, his other hand on Sidon’s chest. The two stay like that for a moment more until Sidon slowly moves back, bringing Link to the surface. Seems like Ruto caught the bouquet again, other Zora women glaring at her in jealousy. They don’t dare to speak, knowing she’s a princess and of her nasty attitude.

 

“My Link,” Sidon says, “I shared with you my breath, may you forever breathe while you are by my side.”

 

Link blushes softly, “Sidon, my prince,” Link speaks softly, “I wish to share with you my fighting spirit, not only to help me protect you, but for you to protect me. I’m happy to know I’ll be your queen.”

 

“May we reign together.”

 

“For as long as the Goddess lets us.”

 

The two kiss softly, the guests and elders erupting with claps and cheers. It was a shock for all to hear Link’s calming voice, Zelda was even a little surprised. She’s heard him whisper, but not talk aloud to anyone.

 

~

 

“Ah,” Zelda coos as she hugs Link, “we’re going to have to curtsey to each other whenever we meet now!”

 

“You won’t have to,” Link says softly, hugging her back. They move apart, “I still can’t believe your accepting where fate’s led you,” Zelda comments with a grin. Link smiles, “When have I ever not accepted it?”

 

“There’ve been times that I questioned your choices...like when you traveled naked for an entire week.”

 

“ _I admit my flaws with pride_ ,” Link signs. Zelda chuckles as she puts her hands on her hips, “How does it feel to know you’re going to rule over a kingdom?”

 

“ _I don’t know. I know I won’t be able to travel as much as I usually do and I’ll be expected to do things I don’t normally do._ ”

 

“Being a royal is a pain, but I’m sure you’ll get used to it. Just look at me, I’m still kicking.”

 

Link lets out an airy laugh, Zelda grinning as she flexes. She peers pass the hero, “I think your husband’s in need of you.”

 

“ _You’ll be heading back to Hyrule when all this is over, right?_ ”

 

“Yeah,” Zelda puts her hands on his shoulders, “don’t worry about me, I’ve been stuck fending off Calamity Ganon for ages. I can handle myself.”

 

The two share one last hug before Zelda went to mingle with the guest and Link went to join Sidon’s side.

 

“Strange how you saved us and now you’re the future queen,” king Dorephan says, a welcoming smile on his face. Link bows his head, “Your Highness,” he says softly.

 

“Please,” he grins, “call me father!”

 

“A-are you sure?”

 

Sidon places a hand on Link’s forearm, giving him a soft smile.

 

“I have to admit,” Dorephan’s grin softens, “for someone as strong as you, your voice is so small.”

 

Link pushes his lips together as blood rushes to his cheeks, the king letting out a bellyful laugh as Sidon tries to contain his own.

 

“No need to be embarrassed,” Dorephan says after he calms his laughter, “I think it helps define your character. Silent, but deadly with the will to protect and explore.”

 

“Thank you,” Link says, his voice softer than before. Sidon grins, “Come! Let us go and enjoy the party before we head to our room.”

 

Link nods then let Sidon lead him into the crowd.

 

~

 

A soft moan escapes Link mouth after he flops on the bed, a sigh soon following. It took hours for everyone to leave, Link having to deal with back to back congratulation farewells. Zelda was the last to leave, telling the hero to have fun before she left. He was confused as to why she said it, but didn’t ask anyone about it.

 

“Are you going to undress,” Sidon asks as the last bit of jewelry leaves his hand.

 

“Let me lay here a little while longer.”

 

“I could help you undress, I was...planning on getting you naked.”

 

Link blinks then sit up, blushing a little as he sees the blush on Sidon’s face.

 

“Mating.”

 

“Y-yes,” Sidon says softly, “It’s fine if you don’t want to, I don’t wish to rush things between us.”

 

“It’s...fine...just be gentle.”

 

Sidon looks at Link, his breath quickening as he watches the hero undress. Once Link was completely unclothed, Sidon joined him on the bed. His hand slowly move to the back of Link’s neck as Link drapes his arms on Sidon’s shoulders, the two closing their eyes as they kiss softly. Sidon’s hands make their way to Link’s rear, Link moaning softly as his husband began to massage his cheeks. Link moves a hand down Sidon’s body, running a finger along Sidon’s slit. As Link teases, Sidon responds by heating up the kiss. Their tongues dance around each other, Sidon moving his finger to Link's hole.

 

“I want to ravish you, my pearl.”

 

“P-please,” Link pants, humming a moan as he feels something push inside him. Sidon groans softly as his two cocks emerge from his slit, Link immediately stroking them. He didn’t care that Sidon had two, the thought of having two dicks in him at once excited him.

 

“Oh my Link,” Sidon purrs, his voice a few octaves lower than it usually is.

 

“M-more, please. I don’t know how much longer I can wait.”

 

“Can you wait a couple more seconds, I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Link nods, Sidon pushing two more fingers in as his free hand pulls the blue band from Link’s ponytail. Sidon watches as Link golden locks fall to his shoulders, strands sticking out at random.

 

“Beautiful,” he coos before pecking his lips, Link parting his lips as he gasps. Just then, Sidon’s knuckle rubbed against something within him, something that sent his nerves on a roller coaster of pleasure.

 

“Did I hurt you,” Sidon asks in concern. Link shakes his head then starts to roll his hips, riding Sidon’s fingers. He moves his hips forward then back, sometimes rotating them. All Sidon could do was watch, his dicks twitching in reaction.

 

“Link-.”

 

“I...I think I’m ready,” Link says through his moans, “I want both of them.”

 

“On our first go? Are you sure?”

 

Link nods, Sidon spreading his fingers before moving them out of Link’s twitching channel. The Hylian moves on his knees and forearms, his back arches so his ass is in the air. Sidon licks his upper lip as he pushes his first cock in, Link gripping the sheets beneath them.

 

“Are you ready for the second?”

 

Link nods, the two moaning out as the second cock pushes in to join the first. Link felt as if his ass, his entire body, would tear at any moment. He blames his curiosity and lust.

 

“L-Link, my love, I wish to move now.”

 

The hero nods, “You can.”

 

The Zora grips Link’s hips after he thrusts back, slowly pushing in with a groan. Sidon’s shaft slowly rubs against Link’s sweet spot, his moans growing loud as Sidon speeds up his thrusts.

 

“Ah,” Sidon moans, “my Link, you feel wondrous.”

 

“Si-don,” Link moans before biting on the side of his fist that tightly grip the cloth. He blinks as he sees Sidon's hands, looking up to see the Zora looming over him.

 

“Forgive me for this,” he pants before pulling back, slamming back in. He continues this rhythmically, the sounds of scales slapping against skin filling the room. With each slam, he lets out a soft airy moan.

 

“Sidon,” Link chants over and over again, as if his life depended on it.

 

“I hear you, my pearl,” Sidon struggles to say, moving faster. Link lets out a long moan, “Cumming,” he mewls as strings of semen shoots on the sheets beneath him, Sidon thrusting a couple more times before he grips Link’s hips, slams as far as he could then climaxes. As he fills his Hylian husband, he bites down on Link's shoulder. Link knows why he's doing it and isn't too shocked about it, besides, he's felt worse.

 

“Oh Link, my hero, that was amazing,” Sidon coos as he slowly lowers from his moment of bliss, pulling out. Link squirms as he feels Sidon’s semen oozing out of his ass, “E-ew,” he whines, Sidon blushing. He quickly looks away before his dicks got hard again, “I can clean you out if you wish, my jewel.”

 

“Yes please and,” he smiles weakly, “don’t get hard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew Link's wedding clothes, there was a better picture that I could've used, but I couldn't find it...my art's trash.
> 
> Thanks for reading my first BOTW Fanfiction!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Razoll, isn't my official OC for the Legend of Zelda, in fact, I never made one. I only created him so I could have a villain.
> 
> Special thanks to JensonLevi for helping me find errors!


End file.
